das Maertyrium des Severus Snape
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Slash Oneshot SSLM Lucius braucht einen Babysitter für Draco: Severus! Doch dieser hat erstens keine Ahnung und Zweitens auch noch Gefühle für Lucius. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 5 entstanden.


Titel: Das Märtyrium des Severus Snape

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Rating: ab 18 (sicherheitshalber)

Pairing: SS/LM

Kategorie: Humor/Drama/Romanze (Ich bin da immer so unentschlossen gg)

Szenario Nr. 53 - Severus wurde von Lucius und Narcissa zu Dracos Paten gemacht. Als dieser knapp ein Jahr alt ist, muss Narcissa verreisen und das Kindermädchen wird überraschend krank. Lucius weiß nur einen Ausweg: Severus. Doch dieser weiß auch nicht wirklich, wie man sich um ein Baby kümmert und damit nicht genug. Denn zwischen Windeln, Babypuder und Schnullern, heißt es noch mit den Gefühlen für den anderen klar zu kommen...(von **styko** )

Diese Story entstand im Rahmen des Severus-Snape-Slash-Fanfiction-Festival auf meiner LJ-Community „die Heulende Hütte" (Adresse in meiner Autoren-Info)

AN: die Geschichte spielt irgendwann im Frühjahr/Sommer vor dem Tod von Harry's Eltern.

Disclaimer: alles JKR – mir nix! Und wenn ich Geld dafür bekommen würde, dann würde ich schon lange in einem Schloss in Schottland leben…

**Das Märtyrium des Severus Snape**

Severus Snape wurde von einer Hauselfe in den Salon des _Darkwood House_ geführt – traditionsgemäß der Wohnsitz jedes ältesten Malfoy-Sprößlinges und seiner etwaigen Familie. Erst wenn Lucius Malfoys Vater das Zeitliche segnete, würden Narcissa, Draco und er selbst nach _Malfoy Manor_ umziehen.

An Severus nagte, seit er die Eule von Lucius erhalten hatte, die Neugier. Lucius, der gute fünf Jahre älter war, lud ihn kaum einmal nach _Darkwood House_ ein. Severus vermutete, dass es irgendwie mit Narcissa zusammenhing – diese Frau konnte ihn einfach nicht besonders leiden. Dennoch hatte Lucius vor einem halben Jahr darauf bestanden, Severus zu Draco's Paten zu ernennen. Obwohl einige Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy nicht wirklich darüber erfreut waren und auch mit ihrer Ansicht nicht hinterm Berg gehalten hatten, dass sie Severus mit seinen 21 Jahren und seiner ärmlichen Herkunft für zu unbedeutend hielten, um der Pate eines Malfoys zu werden, hatte sich Lucius tatsächlich durchgesetzt.

Und Severus hatte sich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut – nicht, weil er Kinder so sehr mochte – und diesen kleinen Schreihals Draco schon gar nicht – sondern weil er Lucius mochte… und das sogar mehr, als dieser ahnte… oder jemals erfahren durfte…

„Wie schön, dass du gleich gekommen bist!" begrüßte Lucius seinen Gast überschwänglich.

Etwas zu überschwänglich für Severus' Geschmack. So sehr er in Lucius verknallt war – und das schon seit Jahren – war er doch immer auf der Hut, wenn er mit ihm zusammentraf. Lucius hatte eine Art an sich, immer seinen Kopf durchzusetzen… und Severus hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden um dem ach so verheißungsvollen Lächeln des blonden Slytherin nicht nachzugeben. Unter anderem war er auch so vor wenigen Jahren zu den Todessern gestoßen – Lucius zuliebe und um ihm noch ein wenig öfter nahe zu sein…

„Severus – setz' dich doch. Was willst du trinken?" Lucius ging zu dem kleinen Schränkchen in dem die wirklich guten und teuren Spirituosen standen und Severus ahnte Fürchterliches. Dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, die Eleganz von Lucius' Kleidung und Bewegungen wie ein Verdurstender in sich aufzunehmen.

Lucius' Hemd war dunkelgrün und schien aus schwerer Seide zu sein. Seine dunkelgrauen Hosen passten wie angegossen und seine bestickte, bunte Weste war das prächtigste, was Severus jemals unter die Augen gekommen war.

Er selbst bemühte sich immer wieder, dem Objekt seiner Begierde in Kleiderfragen nachzueifern, doch er hatte sich – auch aus Geldgründen – für einen zurückhaltenderen Stil entschieden. Meist trug er daher einfarbige, dunkle Kleidung. Heute trug er ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd und dunkelblaue Hosen und Roben.

„Nichts, danke." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist noch nicht mal Mittag." Nicht, dass er nicht gerne von diesem alten Cognac getrunken hätte, aber es war besser, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, wenn Lucius offensichtlich wieder mal was von ihm verlangen wollte, wozu er keine Lust hatte. Severus haderte einige Sekunden mit sich und seiner dämlichen Schwäche, die ihn dazu verführte, Lucius doch jedes Mal nachzugeben, wenn er nur genug bettelte und in diese grauen Augen wieder dieser schmelzende Blick…

„Na schön – aber du hast sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich einen kleinen Schluck nehme", sagte Lucius und schenkte sich einen sehr großzügigen Schluck ein, von dem er auch gleich die Hälfte hinunterstürzte, was Severus mit großen Augen verfolgte.

Es schien ihm an der Zeit, ein wenig die Initiative zu übernehmen.

„Warum hast du mich herbestellt?" fragte er brüsk.

„Herbestellt? Was für ein böses Wort!" Lucius drohte ihm lächelnd. „Ich würde eher sagen…"

„Lucius!"

„Dich konnte man noch nie gut hinters Licht führen", gab Lucius das Vorgeplänkel auf. „Narcissa musste vor zwei Tagen dringend zu ihrer Großtante nach Quebec. Die Alte scheint endlich doch abzukratzen. Narcissa versucht gerade, sie davon zu überzeugen, uns in ihrem Testament zu erwähnen", schilderte Lucius leidenschaftslos und seufzte leise.

„Wie schön für euch", warf Severus trocken ein.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was dieser Haushalt kostet! Allein Narcissa's Schneider-Rechnung… aber deshalb habe ich dich nicht hergebeten." Lucius trank den Rest aus seinem Glas. „Es lief alles ganz wunderbar – auch ohne die Dame des Hauses – doch gestern morgen fühlte sich das Kindermädchen schon nicht ganz wohl und heute früh hat mich dieses Unglücksgeschöpf einfach sitzen lassen und liegt jetzt für wer weiß wie lange in St. Mungos. Hat sich irgendwo einen eigenartigen Virus eingefangen… Und ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig!"

Severus überlegte, dass auch Lucius eigene Schneider-Rechnung sicher nicht von schlechten Eltern war.

„Aber warum…", fing Severus an und verstummte, als von fern lautstarkes Kindergebrüll zu vernehmen war.

„Darum!" gestikulierte Lucius verzweifelt.

„Draco?" fragte Severus sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. Er konnte sich noch nicht wirklich einen Reim auf die ganze Sache machen.

„Ohne Narcissa und die Kinderschwester habe ich niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. Und die Hauselfen werden einfach nicht mit ihm fertig."

Severus spürte, wie er blass wurde – er konnte das Unheil schon fast riechen – und auch seinen unausweichlichen Untergang. Dennoch fragte er:

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Du bist sein Pate!" sagte Lucius mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zu sagen schien ‚_Frag nicht so dumm!'_

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" stieß Severus panisch hervor. „Dann hol' halt Narcissa zurück!"

„Ich habe dir gerade erklärt, dass das nicht geht! Wir brauchen dieses Geld dringend! Und außerdem will ich ihr beweisen, dass es auch mal sehr gut ohne sie geht – du hast ihr Lamento beim Kofferpacken nicht gehört", beschwerte sich Lucius verdrossen.

„Dann stell eben eine neue Krankenschwester ein", suchte Severus immer panischer nach einem Ausweg, während das begleitende Gebrüll in der Ferne andauerte.

„Draco hasst Fremde – er hört dann überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu schreien!"

„Was für ein Unterschied!"

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus!" brauste Lucius auf, doch dann veränderte sich seine Haltung und sein Blick wurde schmeichelnd. Severus wappnete sich für das Schlimmste. „Bitte, Severus!" sagte Lucius fast flehentlich. „Ich bin verzweifelt – Du musst mir helfen."

Severus spürte schon, wie sein Widerstand unter diesem weichen Blick schmolz.

„Draco hat dich sehr gern…", sprach Lucius weiter.

„Na toll!" erwiderte Severus sarkastisch. „Du meinst wohl, wenn er mich sieht, schreit er nicht gar so laut, wie bei einem völlig Fremden!"

„Bitte… mir zuliebe… es ist auch nur für ein paar Tage…", bettelte Lucius und Severus kapitulierte vor diesen unglaublichen Augen.

„Also schön…", murmelte er geschlagen.

„Wunderbar", seufzte Lucius mit deutlicher Erleichterung. „Dann ist das also abgemacht." Er leerte sein Glas und stellte es ab. „Ich schreibe gleich deinen Eltern, dass sie dir ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammenpacken und per Flohnetzwerk herschicken."

„Kleidung?" fragte Severus mit einer neu aufkeimenden Ahnung eines drohenden Verhängnisses. „Wozu brauche ich Kleidung?"

Lucius bedachte ihn mit einem leicht tadelnden Blick. „Weil du natürlich hier bleiben wirst."

„Hier?" entfuhr es Severus mit einem höchst jungenhaften Quietschen. „Auch über Nacht?"

„Natürlich über Nacht! Wenn ich auch nur noch eine Stunde allein mit diesem Balg verbringen muss, dann werde ich verrückt!"

‚_Irgendjemand hasst mich'_ dachte Severus dumpf. _‚Nachts allein mit Lucius… das ist zuviel, das halte ich nicht aus…'_

„Okay – wenn es sein muss…", kapitulierte Severus erneut und wurde dafür von Lucius mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Severus. Du bist ein echter Freund! Dafür schulde ich dir was."

‚_Am besten eine Nacht mit dir – aber ohne Baby – obwohl… für das Baby-Öl würden wir schon Verwendung haben'_ dachte Severus mit einer gewissen Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Kann ich das schriftlich haben?" murmelte er halblaut, doch Lucius lachte nur.

„Ich schreibe nur schnell an deine Eltern und dann…" Lucius verstummte, als das Geschrei seines Stammhalters kontinuierlich lauter wurde.

Ein Hauself öffnete die Tür zum Salon und trug den kleinen Draco auf seinen Armen ins Zimmer.

„Dobby kann den kleinen Master nicht beruhigen", sagte er mit leicht piepsiger Stimme und hielt Lucius das schreiende Bündel Mensch hin.

„Ich… ähm…", stammelte Lucius unentschlossen, dann zeigte er plötzlich auf Severus. „Gib es ihm – ich habe zu tun!" und mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Raum.

Dobby beäugte für einen Sekundenbruchteil den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann, der mit versteinerter Miene vor ihm stand, doch dann erreichte das Gebrüll des jungen Master eine höhere Frequenz und er drückte das Baby Severus ohne viel Federlesens und mit deutlicher Erleichterung in die Arme.

„Aber ich…" wehrte Severus ab, doch da stand er schon völlig allein im Salon, in seinen Armen ein schreiendes Kind mit hochrotem Kopf.

_Worauf hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen!_

_Wozu würde ihn diese verhängnisvolle Leidenschaft für einen eindeutig heterosexuellen Mann noch treiben…_

Ziemlich hilflos hielt er Draco unter den Armen fest und legte ihn sich dann – einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend über die Schulter und tätschelte ihm leicht den Rücken.

Er hatte einmal eine seiner Kusinen mit ihrer Tochter so gesehen – und dieses Kind hatte dabei zumindest nicht geschrieen. Vielleicht funktionierte es auch bei Draco.

Und tatsächlich wurde nach einer kleinen Weile das Gebrüll leiser und verstummte schließlich.

Severus wollte sich gerade selbst gratulieren und erleichtert aufatmen, als ein leicht würgendes Geräusch erklang, sein Hemd sich an der Schulter plötzlich feucht anfühlte und es allgemein anfing irgendwie zu riechen.

In diesem Moment steckte Lucius den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Die Eule ist unterwegs – Severus… wie hast du das nur geschafft? Er ist tatsächlich ruhig!"

Severus schloss angewidert die Augen.

„Er hat mich angespuckt…", informierte er Lucius mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Und ich glaube, er braucht auch frische Windeln."

* * *

Lucius hatte ihm kichernd eines seiner Hemden geborgt, doch Severus bekam seine Revanche schneller als gedacht.

Kaum hatten sie Klein-Draco auf dem Wickeltisch und ihn von seinen äußerst strapazierten Windeln befreit, wobei sich jeder von ihnen mit einer Hand die Nase zugehalten hatte, traf ein zielsicherer Strahl Lucius' wunderschön bestickte Weste.

„Hättest du das nicht erledigen können, solange du die Windel noch anhattest!" fluchte Lucius verhalten und bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem zornigen Blick.

Severus hatte sein Grinsen hinter einem Buch über Babypflege versteckt, das glücklicherweise neben dem Wickeltisch gelegen hatte.

Nach längerem Hin und Her hatten sie es dann geschafft, Draco zu säubern und in eine frische Windel zu packen.

Severus begutachtete ihr Werk skeptisch.

„Bist du sicher, dass das so richtig ist?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung – woher soll ich das wissen… Es wird schon halten."

Severus teilte diese Zuversicht nicht unbedingt, doch Lucius sollte Recht behalten. Die Windelverpackung war vielleicht nicht unbedingt besonders ästhetisch, aber sie hielt und erfüllte ihren Zweck.

* * *

Da es ein schöner, warmer Tag war, beschlossen die beiden Männer Draco ein wenig im Garten herumkrabbeln zu lassen und sich selbst ein wenig in die Sonne zu setzen um sich von diesen ungewohnten Strapazen zu erholen.

„Wo steckt der Bengel?" fragte Lucius, als er mit zwei Gläsern Eistee aus dem Haus trat.

„Dahinten", sagte Severus und deutete grob in Richtung Rosenrabatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn lieber aus der Sonne holen", schlug Lucius vor und setzte sich zu Severus unter den Sonnenschirm.

Severus blickte ihn einen Moment lang verdrossen an, doch dann erhob er sich und ging zu dem Blumenbeet.

‚_Hilf mir – hol dies – mach das – er behandelt mich wie einen verdammten Hauself' _dachte Severus frustriert. _‚Ich sollte einfach abhauen und ihn sitzen lassen – aber dann lächelt er mich wieder an und ich Depp werde wieder schwach und würde am liebsten sofort vor ihm auf die Knie gehen… Severus – du bist ein echter Idiot!'_

Er bückte sich nach dem blonden Baby und musste dann selbst unwillkürlich lächeln. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn hoch und trug ihn zu Lucius zurück.

„Was ist?" fragte Lucius schläfrig. „Du guckst so komisch."

„Psst – er schläft", sagte Severus leise und ärgerte sich dennoch ein wenig, dass er schon wieder dem Charme eines Malfoy erlegen war.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen – oder besser gesagt – dem Karottenbrei-Fiasko – beschlossen Vater und Pate, dass ihr Schützling ein Bad dringend nötig hatte.

„Und wenn ich mich so anschaue, sollte ich am besten gleich mit in die Wanne steigen", sagte Lucius, der sich im Badezimmerspiegel begutachtete und ein Stück Karotte aus seinen langen, blonden Haaren zupfte.

Er bückte sich zu Severus, der vor der Badewanne auf dem Boden kniete und das Wasser einlaufen ließ, und strich ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange.

Severus erstarrte und er wagte kaum zu atmen. Alles Blut schien sein Gehirn zu verlassen und schnurstracks in seinen Unterleib zu strömen.

Es war schon verdammt schwierig gewesen, sich diesen ganzen langen Tag zu beherrschen um seine Gefühle nicht zu verraten – auch ohne dass er angefasst wurde.

Es war für ihn so ungewohnt und so wunder-wunderschön gewesen, so viel Zeit so ungezwungen mit Lucius zu verbringen - und dennoch so frustrierend.

„Und dir würde ein Bad auch nicht schaden – du hast überall Karottenbrei im Gesicht", sagte Lucius und fing an sein Hemd auszuziehen.

Severus sah ihm wie gebannt zu und sein Herz gruppierte sich ebenfalls eine Etage tiefer, denn warum sonst sollte es dort unten plötzlich so heiß sein und so seltsam pulsieren… Oh Gott! Er bekam einen Ständer…

„Warum kommst du nicht gleich mit in die Wanne? Groß genug ist sie", meinte Lucius völlig ungerührt und streifte seine Hose ab.

Severus schluckte trocken. Wo war nur seine ganze Spucke hingekommen? Er hatte es ja schon immer vermutet, doch nun hatte er die Gewissheit: Lucius sah aus wie die Statue eines griechischen Gottes! Makellose Haut – schlanker, sehniger Körper und dann diese kleine Spur von blondem, gekräuseltem Haar, die am Bauchnabel anfing… Merlin, was für ein Bauchnabel!

Alles in Severus schrie: _‚JA! Baden! Baden! Und das ist erst der Anfang!'_

Doch dann fiel Severus' Blick auf Lucius' völlig entspannte und uninteressierte Männlichkeit und seine wilden Tagträume zerstoben wie nächtliche Nebelschleier an einem sonnigen Morgen

Er konnte nicht gemeinsam mit Lucius in die Wanne steigen… Er würde eine Erektion bekommen (ein guter Witz – er hatte schon längst eine!) und Lucius würde es natürlich bemerken und dann würde ihm ein Licht aufgehen und er würde begreifen, dass Severus schon seit Jahren unglücklich in ihn verliebt war und nur deshalb wie ein Hündchen hinter ihm hersabberte, weil er zu dämlich war um ihn sich endlich abzuschminken, obwohl er wusste, dass er nie eine Chance bei ihm haben würde, und dann würde Lucius irgendetwas abfälliges in der Preisklasse von _perverse Schwuchtel _sagen und dann würde er ihn rausschmeißen und Severus würde Lucius nie wieder sehen… und Lucius würde es bestimmt überall herumerzählen und dann…

Severus fühlte, wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein – schon okay… ich stelle mich nachher unter die Dusche", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme.

Lucius zuckte die Schultern und beugte sich direkt neben Severus über den Wannenrand.

Severus atmete bewusst ein und aus. Er bräuchte nur seinen Kopf ein wenig zu drehen und seine Lippen würden die alabastergleiche Haut von Lucius Hüfte berühren… Severus biss sich auf die Zunge.

Nein!

Ein Plätschern, kurze Wellenbewegungen und Lucius saß in der Wanne. Sein Unterleib gottlob von dem Schaum des Badezusatzes verdeckt.

Severus atmete erleichtert aus und versuchte, seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Gibst du mir den Schreihals?" Lucius streckte seine Hände aus. „Aber bleib ja da… nicht, dass er irgendwie ausrutscht. Ich habe keine Lust Narcissa zu erklären, warum der Junge eine Beule am Kopf hat – oder warum er ertrunken ist…", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

Draco – richtig… Wo…?

Severus drehte sich um. Für einen Moment hatte er Draco völlig vergessen und schämte sich jetzt. Wie konnte er nur geil werden, während ein Baby neben ihm auf dem Badezimmer-Vorleger saß und alle Vorgänge um sich herum mit lebhaftem Interesse beobachtete?

„Du schreist doch sonst immer – du kleiner Mistkäfer", murmelte Severus halblaut. „Warum warst du ausgerechnet jetzt still."

Er hob Draco in die ausgestreckten Arme seines Vaters.

* * *

Endlich war Draco fertig gebadet. Endlich hatte sich Lucius fertig abgetrocknet und einen Bademantel angezogen. Endlich hatte Lucius eingewilligt, Draco mitzunehmen und Severus in Ruhe duschen zu lassen.

Severus entkleidete sich eilig und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Als er den Vorhang hinter sich zuzog, überlegte er, ob er sich (und seine Erektion) mit einer kalten Dusche quälen sollte, oder ob er das Warmwasser aufdrehen und sich in aller Eile etwas Erleichterung mit seiner rechten Hand verschaffen sollte. Seine Hand bewegte sich schon in Richtung Warmwasser-Hahn, als Lucius von draußen an die Badezimmertür klopfte.

Im selben Moment brüllte auch schon Draco wieder lautstark los.

„Beeil dich, Severus!" schrie Lucius um seinen Sohn zu übertonen. „Ich finde diesen verdammten Schnuller nicht!"

„JA!" brüllte Severus zurück und drehte frustriert das kalte Wasser auf.

* * *

Als Draco müde blinzelnd in seiner Wiege im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern lag und Lucius und Severus im Bademantel, respektive im Pyjama davor standen, legte Lucius seinen Arm um Severus' Schultern.

„Unglaublich, wie einen so ein bisschen Mensch auf Trab halten kann", murmelte Lucius verwundert und zärtlich zugleich und für einen verrückten Moment lang träumte Severus, dass er ein Recht hatte, hier in diesem Schlafzimmer zu sein… dass Draco irgendwie ihr gemeinsamer Sohn war und dass die Hand auf seiner Schulter bedeutend würde, dass sie sich gleich gemeinsam in das große Doppelbett legen würden um sich wie verrückt zu lieben und nicht einfach nur eine freundschaftliche Geste war.

„Okay – ich glaube, er schläft fürs Erste", gähnte Lucius und wandte sich von Severus ab. „Komm, wir gehen ins Bett."

„Wir? Wieso… ich… wo schlafe ich denn?" stammelte Severus peinlichst berührt.

„Hier natürlich", stellte Lucius wie selbstverständlich fest.

„Hier?" Wieder dieses unmännliche Quietschen.

„Ja – glaubst du denn ich renne bis zu den Gästezimmern um dich zu holen, wenn er aufwacht und wieder anfängt zu schreien?" sagte Lucius und zog seinen Bademantel aus. „Also stell' dich nicht so an und leg' dich hin", kommandierte Lucius, legte sich auf seine Betthälfte und zog die Decke über sich.

Severus schluckte trocken und befolgte wie hypnotisiert Lucius' Anweisung.

Merlin helfe ihm – Lucius schlief offensichtlich nackt…

* * *

Es schien stundenlang zu dauern, bis Severus endlich einen Gedanken gefunden hatte, der eklig genug war um seine fast schon schmerzhafte Erektion zum Abschwellen zu bewegen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich in seinem Gästebett ganz in Ruhe und sehr gründlich einen runterzuholen, doch das konnte er hier natürlich vergessen. Er konnte schlecht unter der Bettdecke masturbieren, wenn das ahnungslose Objekt seiner Begierde friedlich schlafend direkt neben ihm lag.

Was hatte er nur verbrochen, dass das Schicksal ihn so grausam strafte!

Irgendwann musste er dann doch noch eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich schreckte er aus einem bemerkenswert wirren Traum. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu orientieren, doch dann schnappte er geschockt nach Luft.

Lucius schnarchte leise und schlief offensichtlich immer noch fest, doch er hatte sich genauso offensichtlich umgedreht und seinen Arm über Severus gelegt, während sein Unterleib fest gegen Severus' Hüfte gepresst lag.

Severus hätte gern ein wenig in die Kissen geweint, doch er hielt lieber still – nicht dass Lucius noch aufwachte… und die ganze Peinlichkeit offenbar wurde, dass Lucius ihn ihm Schlaf mit Narcissa verwechselte und seine harte Erektion unbewusst gegen Severus' Hüfte drückte.

Die restliche Nacht kämpfte Severus gegen das Verlangen an, sich selbst zu berühren, oder wenigstens Lucius von seinen _Leiden_ zu erlösen.

* * *

Das Märtyrium des Severus Snape dauerte drei elende Tage und drei qualvolle Nächte lang.

Zwischendurch gelang es ihm ab und zu ein wenig mehr Zeit auf der Toilette zu verbringen als unbedingt nötig und sich dort ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch mehr wagte er aus Angst vor Entdeckung nicht.

Doch am vierten Tag zeigte seine eiserne Zurückhaltung erste Risse. Auch ein sehr entschlossener Severus Snape konnte nur ein gewisses Maß an sexueller Erregung und Frustration aushalten ohne durchzudrehen. Besonders wenn dieser Severus Snape jung und gesund war und seine ohnehin ständig bereite Libido seit Tagen auf Hochtouren lief.

Als sie Draco zu seinem Mittagsschläfchen hingelegt hatten und sich für eine kurze Verschnaufpause in den Salon zurückgezogen hatten, bevor der Teufelskreis aus Geschrei, Füttern, Windeln und Schnuller wieder anfangen würde, setzte sich Lucius näher als in den letzten Tagen neben Severus auf das Sofa.

Severus sog gierig den Duft von Lucius' frisch gewaschenen Haaren ein und als dann Lucius anfing ihm zu danken, war es um ihn und seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das ohne dich alles geschafft hätte, Severus", sagte Lucius und ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft auf Severus' Schulter sinken. „Du würdest eine tolle Ehefrau abgeben", scherzte er und in Severus' Gehirn brannte eine Sicherung durch.

„Oh ja – das würde ich…", sagte Severus heiser. „Und zwar in mehr als einer Hinsicht."

„Mmh? Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn?"

„Kein Blödsinn…", murmelte Severus und küsste in einer Aufwallung von Mut oder grenzenlosem Leichtsinn (er wusste es selbst nicht) Lucius leicht auf die Wange, glitt vom Sofa herunter und kniete sich zwischen Lucius' Beine.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, wozu eine gute Ehefrau im Stande sein sollte?" fragte Severus mit rauer Stimme und nestelte am Verschluss von Lucius' Hose herum.

„Oh…", hauchte Lucius tonlos.

Severus wagte kaum zu atmen, erwartete er doch jeden Moment, dass ihn entweder ein Fluch oder zumindest eine deftige Ohrfeige treffen würde, doch nichts geschah und Severus' Hände fingen an zu zittern, als er begriff, dass Lucius ihn gewähren lassen würde.

Seine bebenden Finger hatten gerade den ersten Knopf bewältigt, als die Tür zum Salon aufflog und mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig passierten.

„Lucius! Hier steckst du also!" rief Narcissa von der Tür her.

Lucius sprang auf und stieß in seiner Eile Severus an, der umkippte und völlig geschockt auf dem Boden sitzen blieb.

„Narcissa! Du hast mir gefehlt!" rief Lucius aus und Severus verfolgte ungläubig, angeekelt und mit ohnmächtiger Wut, wie Lucius seine Ehefrau umarmte und küsste.

„Sie hat uns die Hälfte ihres Vermögens vermacht!" trumpfte Narcissa auf und schien erst in diesem Moment Severus zu bemerken, der immer noch auf dem Fußboden hockte. „Severus", bemerkte sie mit der eisigen Stimme, die sie exklusiv für den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin reserviert hatte. „Du bist auch hier?"

Severus rappelte sich vom Boden auf und lauschte teils beschämt, teils zornbebend, wie Lucius seiner Ehefrau erklärte, was alles passiert war. Natürlich verschwieg er ihr dabei, dass er sich fast von Severus einen Blow-Job hätte verpassen lassen.

Narcissa maß Severus mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Wie reizend von ihm. Aber da ich ja nun wieder da bin, ist es wirklich nicht nötig, dass wir Severus auch nur eine Sekunde länger von seinen Eltern fernhalten, nicht wahr?"

Lucius beeilte sich Narcissa beizupflichten und in diesem winzigen Moment schlug Severus' blinde Leidenschaft für den blonden Slytherin in genauso blinden Hass um.

* * *

Acht Wochen später stöhnte Lucius leidenschaftlich unter den Liebkosungen von Severus' Lippen und Händen.

Kaum drei Wochen nachdem Narcissa ihn so effektiv aus ihrem Haus gewiesen hatte, hatte Severus Lucius auf einem Todessertreffen wieder gesehen und Lucius hatte sich – in Severus' Augen – etwas halbherzig für Narcissa's Verhalten entschuldigt, ihm dann eine rührselige Story über die Bedürfnisse eines Mannes und Narcissa's Migräne erzählt und sich dann tatsächlich von Severus küssen lassen.

Richtig mit Zunge und allem drum und dran.

Seither trafen sie sich fast regelmäßig und nach einiger Zeit ließ Lucius es dann zu, dass Severus ihm bewies, was für eine gute _Ehefrau_ er tatsächlich abgeben würde.

Severus genoss es jedes Mal, doch sein Herz blieb dabei kalt. Denn nur zwei Tage nach seinem Rausschmiss aus dem _Darkwood House_ war er bei Albus Dumbledore gewesen.

Mit einem wollüstigen Schrei ergoss sich Lucius Malfoy in Severus' saugenden Mund und wie jedes Mal wallte dabei eine süße Genugtuung in Severus auf.

Doch dieses Gefühl war nichts im Vergleich zu dem absolut überwältigenden Triumph, der ihn überrollt hatte, als er Lucius Malfoy und somit auch den dunklen Lord an den Phoenix-Orden verraten hatte.

**ENDE**


End file.
